Today's mobile devices are designed to optimize their power consumption, and specifically to avoid power loss during standby or shutdown. Generally, silicon integrated circuits (ICs) have significant current leakage, which is consumed when they are connected to a power source, even if they are not operational. To mitigate the leakage, mobile devices include a power management IC that controls the power to other ICs in the device, and cuts off power to the other ICs when the device is in standby or shutdown mode. Detection of a wakeup event by the power management IC, serves to power the device on or off. A wakeup event is either a button press and release, or a switch being closed and released thereby changing its logical level from 1 to 0 and back to 1.